


【翔润】旧人 04

by MHS112



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	【翔润】旧人 04

-

松本浑身发热，他感觉自己像是掉在了火炉里一般浑身滚烫。潜意识里他听到有人喊说是自己的男朋友。他害怕，黑暗里他不知道自己是在哪里，身旁开车的人是不是黑田，若是自己被黑田抓了回去，那樱井翔呢？他还在休息站等自己吗？ 

松本觉得自己的头晕的厉害，他以为自己是发烧了，可是身上酥麻的异样又让他感觉不对劲。

怎么回事...

就连下体也慢慢酥痒起来，车辆驶过一个减速带的时候，车子震动了一下，颠的小穴吐了少许液体。松本不受控制的呻吟出来，他从昏暗里挣扎起来，身上信息素浓烈的连他自己都闻得呛鼻。

身旁人感受到了什么，开口刚想询问的时候，松本就下意识凑了过去。Alpha的味道尽管只有些许也让他感到心安，突如其来的发情期让他不受控制的开始索取欲望的源泉。

樱井慌了神，他加速行驶下了高速见到了前方有些许建筑。松本这颗奶糖就在自己旁边毫不自知的散发着诱人的甜香，作为一个身心健全的alpha要说是完全没有感觉，那简直是不可能的事情。

樱井逼迫自己镇定下来，旁边的人凑过来不停的闻着自己身上的信息素索取着本能的安慰。他拨通村上电话，在大阪道路上飞驰着。那头响了没两声便立马接通，樱井忍了一下，控制住自己的喘息，开口瞬间才发现自己声音沙哑：

“松本发情了...我也快不行了...”

Alpha的易感期往往容易被omega的大量信息素牵连而导致提前到来。

村上心头一紧，和着事情现在基本是往最坏的方向发展去了。他问了樱井翔位置，才发现开到医院起码还要再半个小时。他立马查看了大阪城边最隐蔽的安全屋，给樱井翔发送了一个人地址让两人过去等候医生过来。

“钥匙在牛奶箱里，医生到的话会自己有钥匙。你别给任何人开门。“   
村上说完便挂了电话，他不禁开始担心一个提前进入易感期的alpha会无意识间对同处一室的发情的omega做什么，更何况原来樱井喝醉的时候他就知道这个人对松本的小小的心意，可是现在不是时候，若是哪个环节再出错，松本被黑田抓回去之后就算想救也是难以出手。他加速调动医生，通知手下的人注意安全屋附近的监控，以防樱井后面真的有车跟踪。

松本意识模糊，他分不清眼前人到底是谁，但是本能的冲动让他开始摸上alpha的大腿，自己身下也摩擦着缓解欲望。

“我要...要你...” 松本舔着樱井翔的脖颈，不断舔舐着信息素发散出来的地方。

樱井忍的发抖，他眼角发红巴不得现在靠边停车就把松本润就地办了。

他从没闻过这么香甜的信息素，奶味的omega送到嘴边，樱井翔真是强忍着自己不要越过底线。

好在安全屋就在下了高架桥的转弯口，是个在旧街区里不起眼的老房子。樱井把车停在了隐蔽处，拉稳手刹之后，把毛毯拿来裹住这个不停散发奶香的omega，自己则是拉高衣服领子，下车横抱起omega就往安全屋跑去。

他在门口蹲下来保证omega不会落下摔倒，伸手去够和他目线齐平的哪个牛奶箱里的钥匙。 他快速打开门，理智告诉他要回头确认有无人跟踪，再转身锁上门，跌跌撞撞的往房内跑去。

樱井把松本放在沙发上，他脑袋里不停叫嚣着不要标记眼前的人，尽管他自己心里对他装了多少小心思也不能在对方发情期意识不清醒的时候下手。可松本显然已经到了情欲的顶端，他不顾樱井的劝阻就凑上来啃咬着樱井的耳垂，一只手还不停的往下寻找那根能让他承欢的东西。

“松本！！！“ 樱井残留的理智告诉他不能放松，若是跌落悬崖，就再也回不去了。

松本听到这声呼喊一瞬间愣住了，他不再动作而是停下来盯着樱井...

“你不叫我润了吗...黑田你个混蛋，你不要我了...” 松本一瞬间委屈起来，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉，他变本加厉的啃咬着樱井翔的嘴唇，干脆直接爬上来坐在樱井的胯间来回摩擦着已经顶着他的那根。樱井舒爽的仰起头低叹着，他一瞬间明白过来松本对自己这般粘腻不过是因为把自己错认成了黑田。他一瞬间怒火起来，alpha的力气大的过分，松本被翻身压在了沙发上，双腿还卡在樱井翔腰间，要不是两人现在还穿着裤子，这个姿势俨然就像交合一般。樱井俯下身啃咬着松本的脖子，一手还揉着松本的下体。

怒火和情欲燃烧完了樱井所有的理智，他眼里只剩下这个哭哭啼啼分不清到底是谁要操他的omega在面前的引诱。他不知道医生什么时候进来的，对方用力把他和松本拉扯开来，自己摔回了沙发的另一头，手臂还磕在了旁边的落地灯罩上。樱井气的过分，等他再坐起来的时候就看见，医生拿出了针管在他手臂上扎了一下。冰凉的液体一瞬间四散开来，樱井头脑昏沉，不一会就睡了过去。

-

松本醒过来的时候只觉得头沉的厉害，旁边一个20岁出头的小护士还在给他检测体温。护士发现他醒了过来，让他躺着别动，自己转头离开去找那位主治医生。松本这时才意识到自己的处境，他最后清晰的印象就是刚从卫生间出来就觉得不对劲，浑身上下像是被火烧了一下，不一会就被抽了力气晕了过去，迷糊间他听见有人喊“是他男朋友”之类的话，难道黑田追来了？他慌得不行，那樱井翔呢？也被黑田抓去了？这间医院又是哪里，难道是黑田下面那个药厂的医院吗？

他心里充满了恐慌和不安，只觉得自己现在像是砧板上待宰的鱼肉那般。他起身准备下床，手臂的刺痛传来告诉他，他刚刚接受过一次大量的注射。正在他担心是不是黑田下的手的时候，樱井敲了敲门推开了进来。

“啊，我听那个护士说你醒了...” 樱井有些尴尬，昨天发生的事情还清晰的留在他脑海里。

“这里是哪里？” 松本对樱井的出现感到不解，前一秒还以为自己是被黑田抓了回去，这一秒樱井又无事的站在那里害羞着。

“我大阪朋友的医院，你路上出了点事情，我把你送了过来。” 樱井看着医生带着几个护士走了过来，自己让开等着医生的检查。

医生看了看松本的体温，又查了一下对方后颈的腺体有无肿大，最后问了几句有没有哪里不舒服之后才放心的让护士去拿药。

“松本先生你现在没什么大碍了，发情期也被药物抑制了下去，不过这对身体有一些难以避免的损伤，这几天你好好休息，不要过激运动，如果出现头晕恶心的症状记得及时就医。村上先生嘱咐给您留了一些抑制剂，听说和您原来用的国外的抑制剂是一个牌子。这样您身体也不会出现过大的排异反应。再休息一晚，明天就能出院了。“ 医生看上去年轻的过分，身上写着姓氏的泷泽的牌子还挂在胸前。

“谢谢医生...”

松本明白了自己过去的几个小时里是发生了什么之后觉得有些不好意思，低下头来道谢了几句就想把自己蒙回被子里。

樱井和医生道谢之后，过来给松本掖好被子。松本脸皮薄，转过头去不敢和樱井对视。

“我们在这里算安全吗？“ 松本现在极度害怕着黑田的出现。

“算是...安全“ 樱井给松本倒了一杯水放在床头 ” 不过我们明天出院还要赶路，我把你送到京都之后就得回东京。“

“为什么！？“ 

“黑田查过来了，如果你一直在大阪我担心村上也没办法一直保护你，我们明天换车，村上让横山给我们送去京都就好。京都那里我也有认识的人，他们会照顾你的。“

“不是, 我是说为什么你要回东京...“ 松本潜意识里已经开始依赖樱井了，只是他还没有发现

“佐藤那边拿到证据了，已经交给他父亲那边。黑田家今天已经被搜查了，我也得回去帮点忙。还有很多事情，我没办法告诉你细节， 黑田他父亲那边的确也在我们各个家族拿了不少股份，至今还处于法律纠纷里，所以有些事情我们作为家族企业的二把手，也得出点力。”

“嗯...” 松本缩回被子里，他知道眼前这个人生活的世界和自己完全不一样。他毕业最多也就是进个小公司做做实习当一当普通的实习生，和生田樱井他们这些出生就能拿到继承权和大笔资金的人不一样。他烦躁不已，只想赶快从这些事情纠纷里脱身。松本本以为事情只是局限于这一辈的纠纷里，黑田骗了他还差点要了他的命，现在搞得全部人帮松本逃离黑田，生田还在东京搜集证据，准备让黑田吃够牢饭。结果樱井这么一说他也明白了，这么多人愿意插手这件事情，也有父辈的纠纷在里面。黑田家骗了股份拿了资金，看来惹恼了很多家人。而自己就像是小白鼠一样，住在黑田营造的温室里对于外界的风雨丝毫不知，甚至连哪天黑田要对他下狠手了自己可能还以为是那是黑田对他的爱。

樱井见松本没什么大碍，便起身告辞。出门的时候刚好遇上还没离开的泷泽医生，樱井礼貌的点了点头，对医生说了很多感谢的话。

“松本的叮嘱我刚刚也说了，当然你自己的身体状况也不能忽视。你的易感期是迫不得已用药物硬压下去的，这几天你也会出现犯困无力的状况，你也别太勉强了。村上那边我打了招呼了，明天会有人来接你们。”

松本刚好起身想去一趟卫生间，可还没有开门的时候便听到了这间对话。

Alpha的易感期他听说过，基本都是从一些书店的成人分区角落的漫画里看到。有些Alpha的易感期会把Omega直接牵引进发情期，而有些时候情况又相反...

他有些尴尬，有些自责的想要去道歉什么，但是又不知道事情该如何开口。


End file.
